Fight to Escape Love
by mikokatt
Summary: Takes place a year after the fight between Squall and Seifer where they scarred each others faces. Squall is being haunted by dreams and Seifer is living away from the school in a location unknown. How can they come back together?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first ff 8. I haven't even played the game in forever, so excuse my kinda OOC characters. Ok, more than kinda but still. I wrote this because there was such a depressing number of stories for these two.

Squall POV

_He rushed at me, the sword raised. I felt it cut across my face as I struck at him. The blood ran down into my eye and down into my mouth. My only thought was why. This had started as just a simple training session. Why had he turned it serious? Why did he want me dead? It made no sense. But I wouldn't kill him. All I did was block and make weak counter attacks. I raised my gun blade to block his coming attack._

"Leon. Leon? SQUALL!"

I shook my head out of the memory and looked at my friend. He was giving me a weird look along with Irvine. Sighing, I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm done for the day." I turned and walked out, leaving my two friends behind in the training room.

It was bugging me again. It's because it had almost been a year. And still there was no sign of him. No one had heard anything from him, and his family had no leads either. Where was he? Why had he left? Again with the why's. I had to stop. Wondering why wasn't going to make him magically re appear here at the school. I had to face it; Seifer was never going to return. Pure plain and simple.

I didn't eat. I couldn't. It was too close to a year of being away from him. Yeah, we had fought a lot, yeah, we had almost completely been enemies, but he had still been my friend. I missed him here. If I was honest to myself, I knew why it upset me so much. Because of how I felt about him. I had loved him, and in honesty, I still did. And lately, the night of the fight haunted my dreams, my mind letting it take a different path each time. Sometimes, it ended as it really had. With both of us passing out. But other nights it took different turns. Some good, some bad. Sometimes, it turned around, it ended ok. It ended with me giving up and telling Seifer, which would end the battle and lead to other things. But there were the nights where it ended horrible. One of us killing the other. When he killed me, I could wake up and calm down easy enough. It wasn't hard. But the nights where I killed him, I woke in a cold sweat, shivering hard, and often times I was crying. Those were the nights I got no sleep. This was getting too much. I had to find a way to get it all out. All the emotion. A letter. One no one would ever read. Sitting up from the bed, I walked to my desk and got out the paper. I wrote it out quickly, not paying much attention to what I wrote. I just wrote. All of it. And I felt amazing. And I wanted to do more. I knew no one knew where he was, so it was safe. I went down to the moogles and gave them the letter, telling them it was to be delivered to Seifer Almasy. The moogle just nodded and poofed. I smiled, knowing it would never get to him.

Seifer POV

I honestly didn't like being alone like this. I wanted to return to the school. I had friends there. Fujin, Raijin. Hell, even that annoying Zell and that player cowboy. There was no way I could return though. Not after the fight. Even If I was allowed to return by the school (which I could easily pull off. Dirty secrets come in handy.) I couldn't face the school. I had gone from tied at the top to being a coward who ran after hitting a tie in a battle. It was a disgrace. If my father found out he would murder me the second he found out I had returned. So there was no return. That's why I remained off the grid to everyone. I would have to set up a new life. Perhaps work as a simple hired hit man. I could make a decent living with the training I had. As long as I was left alone and forgotten by everyone I knew.

That wasn't going to happen. Occasionally I got mail. People sending things by moogle that actually reached me. The moogles never returned of course. I wouldn't let them reveal my position. I just simply killed them before they could leave. This one was different. The sender was different. I was in too much shock to kill the moogle before it got away. Leonhart. That's all the envelope said other than my name. That didn't matter. I knew who it was from. But my question was why would he be sending me mail. I didn't mind, but i found it odd. He should hate me for the fight. Apparently he didn't. I was tempted to just ignore it. But i couldn't do that. I knew i couldn't. It would drive me crazy till i found out what the letter was for. Probably just him asking for the others about me. I set the letter next to me and tried to ignore it. But the longer it sat there, the more it bothered me. I had to read it. Moving quickly i grabbed it and ripped it open, pulling out the letter written out it Squalls neat writing.

_Seifer. You'll never read this. And that's how I want it. But I need to say this, or the dreams will never stop. I cant stand this. I need you here. You being gone is driving me crazy. I haven't been able to tell the others why I haven't been sleeping. It's been almost a year. Why? I can't fight the questions running through my head. Why did you do this Seifer. Why turn the fight so serious? I'll never get you're answer, but it feels good to write it to you. It bothers me though. Did I really hide it so well that you never noticed? I love you. I thought that I had left it open just enough for you to see, but I guess I hid it to much. I would give anything to tell you this in person. There are so many things I want to do, to say. But none will ever happen. I wonder where you are now. I wonder if you're ok. If you're even alive. I'm sure you are. You were always better than me. I was always just barely able to hold my own against you. _

_ I only have one more thing to say, even if you'll never know. Come back safe Seifer._

I stared at the words on the page in shock. I wasn't meant to get this letter. Squall forgot moogles find people by magic. Typical. But it was more the words that had me in shock. He loved me? He wanted me there? Apparently I had to make a visit to the school. I wouldn't stay, but I had to go see, even if it was just to find out the truth about the letter. Standing, I gathered my few possessions and headed towards the school.

Squall POV

I just wanted to be alone today. Yet no one could figure that out. I would see everyone in training later. They didn't need to swarm me. I was fine. Depressed but fine. The last time they came in I threatened to shoot them in the head with my gun blade. That made them leave, though Zell didn't exactly go easily. Thankfully, no one really knew about this old building behind the school. The walls were crumbled and the roof was all but gone. Perfectly peaceful place to go and sulk in depression as long as my idiot friends didn't bug me.

I heard the footsteps coming. I growled up shifted my arms next to my head, ready to grab my gun blade and shoot the instant they said a word. "I swear I'm going to murder you guys. I just want peace until training."

There was no response, which I found odd. I was about to sit up when someone sat on me, pinning my hands above my head. I moved to through them off, but a warm pair of lips pressed against mine, freezing my movements. My eyes bolted open to see my attacker. They opened wider when I saw who it was. He smirked as he pulled back. "Nice to see you Squall."

Random attacker. Probably easy to guess who it is. BUT I would love for people to guess. I would like to say I require 5 reviews but I'm not that mean. But seriously. REVIEW.

And a little side note. For those reading my other stories…..I'M SORRY! I get easily distracted so I will try to get back to them I swear. It may just take awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I put out thanks to anyone who is reading this. I hope people are enjoying it! There is just such a lack of these stories it makes me sad. But it shall change with time! Onto the story!

* * *

Squall POV

I stared at him in shock. "Seifer? What the hell are you doing? Get off of me." 'I struggled under him, but he was stronger, and had the advantage.

He smiled. "Nice to see you too Squall."

I snarled. "What do you want. What are you doing here?" not what I wanted to ask but it would have to do.

"You finally see me and that's what you ask? Not why did I turn the fight so serious? Did I never notice you?"

I stopped struggling against him and stared. Those were from the letter. There was no way he could have read it. No one knew where he had been hiding. He just smirked. "Oh yes. I got the letter Squall."

I turned my head to look away. He wasn't meant to get that. He was never supposed to know. Now he would hold it over my head constantly. He forced my head to turn to look at him. "Why are you so embarrassed? Because you spilt all your emotions into a letter I was never meant to get?"

I snarled at him. No way would I answer him. I wouldn't admit to anything. He just smiled and leaned in close. I fought it, but my face went red. "What are you doing Seifer?"

He didn't answer, just leaned in the rest of the way and kissed me again. I remained frozen in place. I wanted to kiss back so badly, but I knew if I did I would just be giving him what he wants, and that's to embarrass me. No way would I give him that pleasure. He pulled back, giving me an odd look. "Did you lie in the letter?"

I didn't answer. "So you did lie."

I sighed and shook my head. "I didn't lie Seifer. Every word in that letter was true. As much as I despise admitting it to you. What are you going to do now? Spread it through the whole school?"

He shook his head. "I won't do anything. As long as you do one thing."

I cringed. It couldn't be good. What. Give up my place as leader? Leave the school? "What?'

"React. If you were serious about what you said in the letter then kiss back."

"You just want the satisfaction of knowing you won. I refuse to give that to you."

"No. That's not why. I have other reasons Leon."

Leon. He never calls me Leon. Always Squall. Just to piss me off. I had to ask. "Why did you come back Siefer."

"Would you rather I leave?"

I shook my head. "I want answers Seifer."

"No time. If we had more time. But we don't. And I want something before I leave."

"And what's that?"

"A couple things actually. I want to say something, and I want to do something."

"Then tell me what you want."

"I want to tell you….I came back because of you're letter. I had to know if it was true. I had to know you really did feel the same as me."

I blinked in shock. "You like me? You're kidding."

Seifer just shook his head. "So kiss back. Do something god."

He leaned down and kisses me again. I took the chance. I kissed back. And I almost jumped for joy when he kissed deeper. I moved my hands up and wrapped them around Seifers neck. I felt his hands move too. They moved from next to me to on me, one hand sliding down my chest slowly.

I jumped and tensed. I had dreamed of it many times. But it actually happening…I wasn't sure I was ready. But I couldn't say anything. If I broke our lips apart I was afraid it would all stop. It would turn out to be just another dream. Seifer noticed it though and pulled back. "Leon?"

I turned my head away, refusing to look at h m. I felt like such an uke right now. Like a giant wimp. But I still did it. I couldn't stand to look at him. He'd see how pathetic I was. I shut my eyes when he turned my head to look at him. I heard him sigh. "Leon. If you really don't want any of this, just say something."

I shook my head and opened my eyes. "It's not that. I do want this. But I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

He nodded slowly. "I get that, but you have to think about this Leon. There's a chance I may not see you again. I mean, I suppose we can just hope that we run into each other someday, but that's too risky. We may only have now Leon. Do you want to risk this?"

So he really wasn't here to stay. I should have known. I pushed him up and sat up. Unfortunately how we ended up was more awkward, him straddling my lap, certain things pressed together. It made me go red just to think about that part. "You aren't here to stay. I don't want to get involved if you aren't."

This time it was his turn to look away. "Leon. You know I can't stay here. There's just no way for me to. I'd be living at a risk to my life. Especially if my father heard that I was back. He refuses to have a son who has run. He'd kill me first chance he got. "

"So what if he knows? We're stronger than him, plus it would be two against one. Maybe more if the others take our side. Which we both know they would."

He shook his head. "It would have to be one on one Leon. That's how it is. That's how my family works."

I knew he was right, but I was going to find a way to make him stay. "What if he didn't know? You could stay here in secret. I'd bring you everything you needed. Then you wouldn't have to worry."

"No Leon. I've thought about this already. There's just no way for me to stay."

"Then I can't get involved. I mean…..I want to. But I can't make this a onetime thing."

"I understand what you're thinking Leon. I do. But I want to walk away from this with more memories than just few kisses. I want to be able to walk away saying you are mine forever. Regardless of what happens."

"No. not if you won't find a way to stay."

"Look. I'm trying ok? How about this. Each year, I'll come back. This day, every year. Is that ok?"

"No matter what, you'll be here?"

"I promise it. Nothing will stop me from getting here. It sounds so cliché, but I promise I'll return to you."

I smiled. Seifer was actually using clichés. Over me at that. Not something I would have ever imagined. It wasn't much he was promising. Once a year was all. But it was all I was getting. It was that or nothing and probably never see him again. And that was honestly worse. I nodded. "Alright. It's not much, but it's better than you disappearing forever."

Smiles. "Thank you. Now. How about we take this somewhere we won't be at risk of being interrupted?"

I smiled. "I know just the place. Follow me."

He stood and pulled me up gently. I turned and walked out, griping his hand tight.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm moving fast through this short story. This should probably be the last chapter, unless people bug me for more to this story. I do have a few ideas I could use to continue it. BUT that's only if people are interested. But thanks to the people reading this, and the one person who has favorite it so far. You person, are cool. But time to read!

* * *

Seifer POV

I smiled. This was going better than I had thought. I had to worm the information out of him, but he finally admitted it. He did care, and now things were going to turn interesting. I didn't know where he was leading us, but I trusted it was somewhere we wouldn't be found. Besides, who would look for him out here in the forest? He definitely was sure he knew where he was going. That was a good thing I hoped.

He brought us up to an old building. It looked in good shape for how old it must have been to be hidden back here. It actually looked a bit like the dorm buildings there at the school. I looked over at Leon. "This is the older secondary bunk buildings. When the newer one was built there was no need for this one and It was forgotten back here. No one knows about it. Except me and now you. The guys have no idea about it and I plan to keep it this way. We can meet back here every year. Then you're hidden from everyone. That work? Hell, if you wanted you could live back here. But I know you won't."

I smiled small and walked around, looking around. It was actually in very good condition for it's age and disuse. I could live back here if I wanted. Slip into town when I needed something. Maybe get a job nearby. Nothing military based of course. SeeD works that stuff too often and there was too much risk of being found. But I could do it. And it would make Leon happy, plus I wouldn't have to wait a year before I could see him again. I turned to him. "You said I could live back here if I wanted? I just might do that. It's not bad, plus we wouldn't be as far away."

He smiled big. "You're kidding. You'll actually stay here? For real?"

I nodded. He nodded and drug me off to one of the rooms. It was nice and clean. He must have been keeping it clean in case the need should arrive he needed it. Like a raid or something. He didn't offer an explanation, simply pulling me towards the bed. I smirked. He seemed more than eager to do this now. Looks like his earlier fear or uncertainty had vanished. But I was in control here. I moved and pushed him down onto the bed, laughing at his little yelp of surprise. He glared at me and watched as I climbed up onto him, very much like I had been back in the other building.

He watched as I pulled off my coat quickly. I was seriously glad I only wore that coat, no shirt. One less piece of clothing that needed to be removed.

Smiling, I pulled Leon up just enough to push that jacket of his off. It and his shirt soon joined my coat on the floor. Pushing him back down to the bed, I moved and kissed him deep, running my hands all over his chest. His skin was so soft. And warm. Not very fitting for the ice princess of Balamb. I felt him arching up into my hands, and it just made me want to run them over more interesting places. He was so lost in everything going on he wouldn't notice probably, let alone care. Slowly, I led my hands down lower, running them down his legs and avoiding that one place to a purpose. I wanted him to beg.

I bent lower, kissing just along the top of his pants, my hands hooking under those damned belts of his. Why he wears so many I would never understand. But right now, I could use them to my advantage. I moved quickly and undid two of them, smiling inside at how much he would hate me for this. Moving quickly I grabbed one of his hands and pushed it against the post of the bed, securing his wrist there with the belt. His hand jerked at it as I moved just as fast to do the same to the other hand. I honestly took a minute to take it in. Leon half naked on the bed, his hands tied useless with his own belts. And the nice sheen of sweat beginning to build on him. It was more than enough to make me want to just fuck him straight into the bed. But I held it back, watching him struggle against the belts. But I did have to break a little, at least to tease more. I moved up on him, ghosting my lips across his just enough so he just barely felt them. He leaned up as much as he could to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Do you want me Leon?"

He glared but nodded slowly. I smirked. "Then beg for me."

He growled. "I don't beg. I refuse to. I might bottom but I won't be put that low."

I just smiled. "That's fine. Then you can stay like that." I just turned and acted like I was going to walk out and leave him like that.

"No! Sefier. You can't just leave me here like this. Unless you were just being fake and you're just the same as everyone thinks."

Okay, plan backfire. He misunderstood it. Guess I just had to go with it now. I turned and walked back over to him. "And if I was? What would you do? I could leave you here tied up and no one would ever find you."

"Then I'd die knowing you were a prick and it was a mistake to ever trust you."

I laughed. "Well good thing I'm not that mean. I was just playin with you Leon. But you will beg for me. I won't touch you unless you do. Or more, I'll touch you; just not touch you where you want. I know how to torture someone." Just for an explanation, I ran a hand straight down the middle of his chest lightly, just touching. It made him arch up, wanting more of a touch. I refused and continued to ghost my hands, noticing as he got a problem that was slowly growing.

He continued to jerk at his belts, wanting free, wanting more of my attentions. I just kept taunting, my hands ghosting above him. I would make him break. He was close to it I could tell. He was fighting more, his eyes glazing over in lust. I smirked. "Are you ready to beg?"

He growled at me, but his resolve was crushed. "Yes. Seifer….please. Fuck me."

"Well when you put it that way then I can't refuse can I." I moved quickly and removed his last belt, pulling his pants off shortly after. He was commando. I gave him a look and he said nothing, just going a bright red color. I smiled and put my fingers in front of his face. "Suck. Unless you have lube hidden in here."

He shook his head and took the fingers into his mouth. I couldn't help but groan at the feeling of his tongue weaving through my fingers, wetting them. I had to bite back a moan as thoughts of that tongue working on more interesting places. I pulled my fingers out quickly, possibly to soon, but I cant wait much longer. I moved my hand down to his entrance, rubbing slowly. I felt him tense up. "I need you to relax."

He nodded and took a deep breathe, relaxing his body. I pushed a finger in, wanting to shove all three in at once. But that would hurt him too much, and I didn't actually want to hurt him. I felt him tense up but I couldn't stop. I needed him. Now. He would get used to it soon enough.

By the time I slipped in the third finger he was rocking back on them, moaning loud. The more he moaned the more I had to have him. I quickly pulled the fingers out the second I felt he would be ok enough to take me.

I worked off my pants quickly, Leon's eyes on me the whole time. They widened when I got myself completely stripped. I climbed up onto him slowly. I had to force myself not to jump him instantly. He looked too fucking hot for his own good. I set myself up against him and pushed in slowly. I felt Leon tense under me, his eyes shutting tightly. I leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Shhh. Just breathe Lion. I know it hurts now. Just give it time ok?"

He nodded slowly, taking a deep breathe to calm down. I moved in slowly, trying to let him adjust as I moved in. he felt so tight and warm. his hands clutched the belts tightly. He turned his head away from me, trying to hide his pain. I tilted his head back to me. "I know. You don't have to hide it from me." I kissed him deeply, using it as a distraction to him. It worked decently.

I didn't want to leave him in a slow pain. It wasn't fair to him. Moving quickly, I shoved in completely. He screamed under me, his nails digging into the belts deeper. I kissed him deeper, trying to distract him. He kissed back roughly, trying to hide how he was feeling. I knew though, and that's why I forced myself to stay still.

After what felt like forever to me, he finally nodded slowly to me. I sighed in relief in my mind, starting to move into him slowly. It felt amazing. Even Leon didn't look like he was in pain anymore. His eyes had lightened up, his hands however had tightened on the belts, trying to pull closer to me. I just gripped his hips and started moving in deeper, faster and harder. He moaned against the kiss, giving me the chance to shove my tongue into his mouth, twisting around his tongue lightly. His tongue quickly joined mine in our dance. I was pounding into him, the bed creaking and bouncing from our movements. Had we been anywhere near the school, we definitely would have been heard. Leon was a screamer. I loved it though. It sent shivers down my back, leaving me wanting to hear even more.

I bit down on his neck, pulling a loud sharp moan from him, his body jerking back against me. It made me moan in reaction. It made me move in faster and harder.

The two of us moved hard against each other, my hand wrapping around him and jerking quickly. He came quickly, with me following shortly after. I pulled out after a second, reaching up and untying his belts, letting his hands down finally. His arms moved down, wrapping around me slowly. I hugged him close. "Love you Leon."

He nodded, already half asleep. "Love you too."

There was no point in saying anything else. He was dead asleep already. He was cute even asleep. It was sad. But hey. A lion is a lion. Asleep or not. If he knew I was calling him cute while he slept, he'd wake up and try to slice me up. It would be worth it though.

Slowly, I fell asleep too.


End file.
